


Glimpses Into a Relationship

by birdeynamnam



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdeynamnam/pseuds/birdeynamnam
Summary: A short, cute story about two people who love each other





	Glimpses Into a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading on mobile, please turn your phone horizontally!

                                       So… we’ve been talking for a while…

                    And I was wondering… will you be my boyfriend?

Yes!

                      Good, ‘cause I might have already told my mom

 

                                             *****

 

                                                                                 I’m scared

Hold my hand and don’t be scared

                                                                                         Mmm

What are u scared of?

                                                                                   The world

Psssh, it’s just a big old lump of dirt

 

                                             *****

 

                                                                         Do you love me?

Yes.

And I don’t love like this easily.

I love friends, that’s one kind of love.

I love family, that's another kind of love.

I love pumpkins. Mmm... pumpkins…

 

                                              *****

 

                                                                             Are u a robot?

Yes.

                                            Typical! I finally find the perfect guy,

                                                         and it turns out he’s a robot

I know right!

I finally find the perfect girl,

and it turns out I’m a robot.

 

                                               *****

 

                                                             You deserve to be happy.

I do?

                                                              Yeah. More than anyone.

                                      And I want to be the one to give you that.

I would like that.

Because if you are the one,

nothing would make me happier

 

                                               *****

 

                                                        I applied for college in the US

You’re coming here?!

!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                              Yeah!

You’re really going to move across the world?

Away from everything you know?

                                                                           For you, anything.

 


End file.
